High bay lighting applications are those light structures designed for use in buildings with high ceilings, or “high bays” such as warehouses, manufacturing facilities, or the like where the ceilings can be 30-40 feet high. High bay facilities typically mount lighting devices at or near the ceiling. At such heights, lighting devices used in high bay facilities require increased illumination output compared to lighting solutions used in standard offices or homes that have 8-10 feet ceilings. High bay lighting devices are typically designed to operate at a few hundred watts, up to about 400 watts. With that much power, a lot of heat is generated, which needs to be dissipated. Conventional techniques for dissipating heat at these levels use costly extruded heat sinks and forced air blown over the extruded heat sinks. However, in high bay applications, mounting of large heat sinks and fans for providing forced air is problematic, and placing fans at such elevated positions may result in unacceptable noise levels.